


It's Nothing

by FangQueen



Series: "Gay!Draco" Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergent, Established Relationship (Draco/Pansy), F/M, HP: EWE, Implied/Referenced Consensual Infidelity, Implied/Referenced Polyamory, M/M, Minor Angst, Multi, Pining, Pre-Slash (Draco/Harry), UST, bisexual!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: He’d always had a…staring problemwhen it came to Potter, if he were being honest.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jasontoddsrevenge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasontoddsrevenge/gifts).



> Written for my ["Gay!Draco" Challenge](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/post/156102842818/ive-seen-a-bunch-of-people-doing-this-kind-of), in which I asked [my Tumblr followers](http://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) to send me asks of pairings/scenarios/etc. they'd like to see Draco in, and I wrote them all little drabbles in response!
> 
>  **This fic was based on the following prompt:**  
> [@jamespottersbutt](http://jamespottersbutt.tumblr.com) asked: Hey for the gay!Draco (which is such a cool idea btw omfg) how about draco+pansy with Draco pining for harry? :)  
>  **Original Tumblr Post:** [Here](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/post/156412526913/hey-for-the-gaydraco-which-is-such-a-cool-idea)
> 
>  
> 
> _P.S.!!!!: If you have a Tumblr, and would like me to send me a request for this challenge, there is not official end date for it, so please feel free to do so at any time!_

He’d always had a... _staring problem_ when it came to Potter, if he were being honest. And he’d never been the most subtle about it, either, despite his best attempts. In school, it had been the subject of quite a few jokes amongst his Slytherin comrades: his “obsessive, one-sided love affair” with the scarred hero. At the time, he’d rise to the bait, get flustered and defensive and do a whole song and dance about how wrong they were, how it _wasn’t like that_. As he aged, he gradually decided to stop trying altogether. There was really no use in it, was there? Not when they were right, after all.

It had become even more of a challenge over time. At Hogwarts, they were both mostly single. There were no real appearances to keep up in that way, no one to disappoint were he to get caught _looking_. But now...Well, Potter wasn’t, but Draco _was_ married. To see him around the Ministry, to _feel this way_ when he did...It seemed so much harder now than it ever had before.

Inter-departmental parties were customary. So even though they didn’t work in the same office, Draco was still subjected to his presence more frequently than he’d initially expected. However, he attended these events with the grace of a wealthy pureblood: dressed to the nines, his beautiful, adoring wife on his arm. They’d mingle, chat animatedly, and laugh with co-workers, superiors, and friends alike, just as they’d been raised to do. After such a long fall for his family name, and after how many people in their society still distrusted him, it was all he _could_ do, really, to keep himself afloat and a roof over their heads.

Yet, it was always during these times that he was most drawn to him. Tonight was no exception. There, across the room, he could be seen in a circle of his fellow Aurors. Draco would’ve never awarded him for his fashion sense, by any means, but he tried his best, he could see that. Typically with a blazer over a v-neck t-shirt, a pair of tight, dark wash jeans. Somewhere between “I know how to dress myself,” and “I had no clue what to wear, and so I threw on the first thing I saw in my closet.” Same circular glasses as always, constantly sliding down the bridge of his nose and forcing him to continually push them back up, and hair characteristically disheveled at all times. He looked like he’d be game for a rough tumble against a wall in the alley--quick and desperate, before anyone even noticed they were gone, returning with their outfits a tad misplaced, a sign of where they’d been.

But then he’d recall the woman beside him: the gorgeous creature he’d chosen to spend the rest of his life with. Of course, he knew from experience that she looked even better _out_ of her clothes than in them, but...Pansy was absolutely stunning in that emerald cocktail dress. Her style had always been impeccable, but especially now that she was a little older, more mature. She looked, perpetually, like she was ready for a sophisticated night on the town leading into slow, passionate love on silken sheets. The color she’d chosen tonight meshed perfectly with the tone of her skin, her hair, the black make-up around her eyes, lacquer on her fingernails, the aubergine lipstick now staining the rim of her champagne glass. The large, clear diamond on her ring finger…

He’d glance between these two opposites for most of the night. So different, and yet each captured his heart, his soul, in their own special way, and all the while he’d be thinking: _why_ , why couldn’t he have both? Because Potter would definitely turn him down, probably with a curse and a snide remark about it to Weasley when they left. Because Pansy wouldn’t understand...

Although, they were _sort of_ alike, weren’t they? He realized, now that he was comparing. Dark hair, pale skin, slight build. Maybe he _did_ have a type...

“Sickle for your thoughts,” she said coyly, the fingertips of her free hand gently caressing down the length of his arm to squeeze his wrist.

He finally tore his gaze away from his obsession for a moment to look at her again. “It’s nothing,” he assured her, painfully aware of the lump in his throat, making his voice sound tighter and less convincing than he’d prefer.

For a brief moment, her dark eyes followed his line of sight, the invisible trail left in the air from his prolonged staring of earlier, and lighted upon the very man he’d been observing--still in the same exact spot, laughing at something Shacklebolt had said as he lifted his drink to his lips. Then she was turning back to him, once again catching him in the act. What else could’ve been expected of him? When she’d looked, it had reminded him, and...He saw it: the moment she recognized the pink shading he could feel in his cheeks. She furrowed her brow. Then she smiled--grinned, more like, one corner turning up, and a light switching on behind her irises. She held his hand then; firm, comforting, full of warmth and admiration and understanding.

“Sure it is, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
